Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to the field of computer software. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to computer software which initiates events through communications.
Description of the Related Art
A virtual world is a simulated environment in which users may inhabit and interact with one another via avatars. Users may also interact with virtual objects and locations of the virtual world. An avatar generally provides a graphical representation of an individual within the virtual world environment. Avatars are usually presented to other users as two or three-dimensional graphical representations of humanoids. Frequently, virtual worlds allow for multiple users to enter and interact with one another. Virtual worlds provide an immersive environment as they typically appear similar to the real world, with real world rules such as gravity, topography, locomotion, real-time actions, and communication. Communication may be in the form of text messages sent between avatars, but may also include real-time voice communication.
Virtual worlds may be persistent. A persistent world provides an immersive environment (e.g., a fantasy setting used as a setting for a role-playing game) that is generally always available, and world events happen continually, regardless of the presence of a given avatar. Thus, unlike more conventional online games or multi-user environments, the plot and events continue to develop even while some of the players are not playing their characters.
Creating an engaging environment for online, virtual environments is a constant challenge. Developing new games and content within virtual environments is a big part of an engagement factor, and allowing users to be free in these environments tends to be a key factor.